Plates useful in the production of batteries such as nickel-cadmium batteries are conventionally produced from plaques of sintered nickel powder incorporating a variety of types of conductive mesh. The plaques normally are impregnated with nitrate solutions which are electrolytically converted into the active nickel and cadmium compounds. As the plaque material does not significantly enter into the battery reaction, it is desirable to minimize the weight of this material. Typically, the plaque is 70-80% porous before impregnation, the maximum porosity being limited by strength and electrical conductivity considerations. These batteries, in the past, have suffered primarily from the increased weight which results from attempts to strengthen the battery components so as to render them useful.
Therefore, if very lightweight metal structures having high electrical conductivity and chemical resistance in an electrolytic application could be formed, the weight now limiting the commercial applicability of such devices as nickel-cadmium batteries, fuel cells etc. could be lessened, thereby solving a long-felt need and constituting an advance in the art.